Neva Gonna Get It Sequel to Locked in Kmart
by Missy913
Summary: Ginny has reached an all time low and is at the beginning of depression. She puts on an act to hide it all, but has fooled every one, but Draco. He knows because the cause of it…is him. To each get back at each other, both become a couple with some one
1. Default Chapter

Title: Neva Gonna Get It  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny later on  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has reached an all time low and is at the beginning of depression. She puts on an act to hide it all, but has fooled every one, but Draco. He knows because the cause of it...is him. To each get back at each other, both become a couple with some one else. And their plans aren't working.  
  
'.....so this is what is feels like.....this is depression I guess.....nothing is ever going to make me happy again. But why?..... Why does my heart fell like it was smashed into a million pieces and as I'm trying to put it back together, I realize that I'm hurting more than I would be if i were to just leave the pieces where they are? - but I know the answer. It's him.'  
  
The weather was very unlikely for early June. Rain poured down the sides and arches of the castle. Every once in a while a clap of thunder would sound and a flash of lighting followed a few seconds later.  
  
Virginia Weasley looked down at the latest entry in her journal. She had filled the pages with poems, songs and poured-out feelings into the little book. She was never much of a writer....but her feelings, now, were so immense she needed an outlet for them.  
  
She closed the book and got up from the windowsill of her dormitory. It was Saturday, and lunchtime she remembered as her stomach gave a growl. She took her book and hid it in a little compartment on top of her four-poster bed. No one had read her journal and she wasn't planning on any one reading it either.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror on the opposite wall. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the nap of her neck. She had no make-up on except for the lip-gloss she had put on when she awoke this morning to moisten her lips and keep them from cracking as they did in this weather.  
  
She was hungry...which meant that she needed to get out of this room. Which meant that she had to hear the lecture from her brother again. Which meant that she would have to see his face. It also meant that she had to put on the 'act' again.  
  
No one knew about Ginny's sorrow. She kept it inside her, well except for her little book. She made every one think that she was happy and that nothing was wrong with her. Nothing at all. She was perfectly fine and not the slightest bit unhappy with her life.....but it was an act.  
  
Ginny opened her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She combed out her hair and put on some make up so at least people could bare the sight of her.  
  
She grabbed her robe at set off for the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
Ginny thought she had every one fooled. That she had everyone thinking she was as happy as ever. But she fooled everyone but one.  
  
Draco Malfoy scanned the Great Hall once more for her. It was one of the very few times that he ever saw her. He knew he shouldn't be worried about her, dammit! it was out right ludicrous, but he was.  
  
He knew something was wrong when he first locked eyes with her at Hogsmeade Station right before he went into the carriage.  
  
He knew what was wrong, because what ever was wrong with her was exactly what was wrong with him.  
  
He than saw her enter the Great Hall. She went to the end of Gryffindor table and sat with the trio.  
  
They greeted her and then went back to eating and talking among themselves. She gave them a smile, which was purely fake and sat down and began to eat as well.  
  
Her brother had then started talking to her. She obviously wasn't enjoying it at all. She in some way or another told him to leave her alone and let her eat.  
  
She returned her eyes to her plate and then looked at himself.  
  
At once he darted his eyes away from her and down to his plate.  
  
"You gunna eat that?" asked Goyle from his left pointing at his plate.  
  
"No" Draco replied and pushed his plate towards him and looked up and her again.  
  
But she was gone. He then glimpsed her leaving the Great Hall. His heart fell to his feet. He didn't know why that always happened but it did.  
  
He got up as well and left the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
It was a Saturday, so everyone could do as they pleased. Ginny didn't know what she wanted to do. She went out to the castle grounds.  
  
She was keeping that promise. She thought as she walked through the pouring rain. Almost at once her clothes were saturated.  
  
She wasn't going to open that door that should have never been opened between her and him That key is going to be buried and never going to be found as long as she could help it.  
  
Ginny had stopped in front of the lake and sat down at its shore and stared blankly into its dark blue waters trying to think about nothing......  
  
*  
  
Draco had decided to go to the Astronomy Tower. There was nothing to do really, on this nasty Saturday afternoon.  
  
As he rounded the corner to the stairs and collided into someone he didn't want to, at the moment, talk too.  
  
Blaise. She had been following him since he had gotten back from the trip.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for you" he said, the bitterness in his voice clearly audible. He extended his hand to help her up. She took it.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. For your information you bumped into me. But I'll forgive you" she said, her tone sweet and acid at the same time.  
  
"Like I asked for it." he retorted looking to see if anyone was around to save him from her.  
  
"Anyway...I'm glad I bumped into you." she said cheerfully  
  
"Oh really, and why is that?" he asked not wanting to know that answer.  
  
"You know the dance we're having at the end of the year right?" she said enthusiastically.  
  
Oh know.  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to be my date!" she said as though it were a privilege.  
  
He gave her a shred smile as to tell her 'when hell freezes over'. But she took the smile as a yes and flung herself on him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
He was flabbergasted.  
  
"Oh and that means we should go out to!! Oh yes. Your the best Draco" she said and planted him a kiss on the mouth and ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh wonderful" he said to himself as he walked up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. "we'll be known as a couple in a matter of 5 minutes"  
  
He looked out of the window and saw a familiar figure at the shore of the lake. It was Ginny. In the pouring rain no less. There was something deeply wrong with her - and he was guessing that he had done it to her.....him.  
  
++++++++++++ A/N: short...yes I know, but more to come. I'm sure you are all just dieing to know who Ginny ends up with. And also I would like to make this clear now: The character Blaise is never genderdized (my word lol), In other words is never told in J.K Rowlings books if Blaise is a female or male. So I used Blaise as a female because I just shudder at the thought of Pansy and Draco together. Sorry to those fans out there who are D/P. Luv/Missy 


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

Title: Neva Gonna Get It  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny later on  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has reached an all time low and is at the beginning of depression. She puts on an act to hide it all, but has fooled every one, but Draco. He knows because the cause of it...is him. To each get back at each other, both become a couple with some one else. And their plans aren't working.  
  
Chapter 1: Fire and Ice  
  
'All right.' Seamus thought to himself. ''  
  
But before he was to go on his search she walked into the main foyer, soaked to the bone. On impulse, he rushed to her and took off his robe and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled to him.  
  
"Ginny, what were you doing out there? Did you know that it's pouring outside?" asked Seamus in a frenzy.  
  
"Well, I do now." She said with humor in her tone. Seamus was one of her best guy friends. He could always make her laugh at the simplest things.  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today?" asked Ginny  
  
"I'm not sure actually...what are yours?"  
  
"Whatever you're doing I'm doing," she said, "as long as that's all right with you."  
  
"Yeah its fine with me" he said "it feels like we don't talk as much as we used too.''  
  
They began to walk around the castle talking about the things they usually talked about. Finally they got of the Ginny's old favorite topic.  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy now that is having the privilege of being stalked by the voluptuous Ginny Weasley?" he said with a grin.  
  
"No one has that privilege this year." She said trying to said cheerful, but it wasn't coming through.  
  
"Alright, now I know something's up. Spill. I had a feeling something was eating you." He said.  
  
*  
  
Draco saw Ginny get up and start to walk back to the castle. He knew it was a bad idea as soon as it went through his head, but he decided to at least get a glimpse of her.  
  
When he reached the Great Hall he saw that Gryffindor that was best friends with Ginny, walking out of the Great Hall. Ginny came into the foyer at the same time. It was almost like they had planned it. She was soaked, which wasn't a surprise. He gave her his robe and they began to talk.  
  
He was very angry about that. He wished he was the one that was giving her his robe. He never really liked Seamus. So he decided to listen into the conversation and find out what they were talking about.  
  
*  
  
Ginny stopped and stared at Seamus.  
  
"Could we just not talk about that?" she pleaded to him.  
  
"Well, alright, but I wanted to ask you something." Seamus said  
  
Draco stopped as well.  
  
"Could he be actually asking her..........?" He whispered to himself. His heart was pounding a little faster than usual.  
  
"About what?" she asked, noticing he was somewhat nervous. She also noticed that a certain silver-blond haired boy was lurking in the shadows. Her blood began to boil with rage and torment at the same time. She focused her attention on her friend.  
  
"Do you have a date to the dance at the end of the year? I know its kind of awkward for me to be asking you, since we're best friends and all-"  
  
She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'll go with you. Why would you ever think I would say no," she said to him.  
  
He was so relieved. "I was also wondering if we could...." But he never finished his sentence.  
  
"Seamus, I think I'll have to put thought into that. Okay?" she said trying not to hurt his feelings. She didn't know if she wanted a relationship...  
  
"Look its okay! I'm not going to rush or put pressure on you or anything."  
  
"You're rambling, you know that right?" she told him with a smile.  
  
"It's a habit you know that." He said returning the smiling and began tickling her on the sides on her stomach.  
  
"Stop it! C'mon Seamus, cut it out" she said through fits of giggles.  
  
She finally turned around and started tickling him too.  
  
Draco couldn't take it any more. It was irritating him, actually infuriating him!  
  
He decided to have a little fun...just like he used to.  
  
He lurked out of the shadows of his hiding place and slowly made his way towards them.  
  
Ginny nor Seamus saw him coming or heard him until he spoke.  
  
"Well aren't you to the happy couple" he sneered.  
  
They ceased at once. Ginny was startled and Seamus didn't look very happy.  
  
"I've heard you've got yourself a girlfriend too." Seamus shot back at him.  
  
'yea that was fast' he thought  
  
Ginny was trying not to look at him but she had to when she heard that. That just pissed her off. She didn't know why but it just did. It should not have...but it did.  
  
"And me are Ginny are-"  
  
"GO-ing out!" she finished for him. Giving him a nudged and taking his hand.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, he lost his composure for a moment than got it back as soon as it went.  
  
She gave him a sweet, sickening smile and then pulled Seamus in the opposite direction.  
  
'2 can play that game. fight fire with fire.' she thought.  
  
A/N: Yea these chapters are very short I know! Sorry you hold my deepest regrets in your hearts. I don't have a lot of time to write nor update. So it you can't wait for the update here check out Darkmark.com. Love you all! Thanks for all of your replies. I love you all dearly xoxo.  
  
Luv/Missy 


	3. Chapter 3: Property of 'None Other'

Title: Neva Gonna Get It  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny later on  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has reached an all time low and is at the beginning of depression. She puts on an act to hide it all, but has fooled every one, but Draco. He knows because the cause of it...is him. To each get back at each other, both become a couple with some one else. And their plans aren't working.  
  
Chapter 3: Property of 'None Other'  
  
She gave him a sweet, sickening smile and then pulled Seamus in the oppisite direction.  
  
'2 can play that game. fight fire with fire.' she thought.  
  
Draco watched them walk away. He was burning with rage as Seamus snaked his arm around her waist.  
  
"fight fire.....with ice." he whispered, than turned right down into the dungeons.  
  
~*~  
  
When Seamus and Ginny returned to Gryffindor common room, almost everyone had found out about them. They all congratulated them. Ron was the first to talk to Seamus...  
  
"Now, don't think you're getting off easy because you're my friend." He said with a grin "But if you break her heart I'll-"  
  
"Ron! Leave him alone you prat!" Ginny snapped at him, she still wasn't sure why she said it...oh yeah-him again. Why else? But to make him jealous or at least try to...but it didn't seem to have any effect. Hopeless...this all pointed to disaster,  
  
"Ginny, oh this is just wonderful! You so need to come shopping with us for the dance today. We're leaving in an hour," said Lavender.  
  
"Oh sounds-err- great. Um, who else is going?" she asked trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Oh me, Pavariti, Hermione and now you! Oh this is going to be awesome!" Lavender squealed. "C'mon lets get ready."  
  
*  
  
"Whoa! Malfoy, calm down. Who pissed you off?" asked Flint as another book was hurled right passed his head, hitting the wall with impeccable force.  
  
"No ONE!!" He hollered throwing a vile of liquid against the wall. He stared as the glass shattered into thousands of shards and the liquid seep down the dormitory wall.  
  
"Alright, you know I have veterism. And I will use it, so just save me the trouble of ramming the potion down your throat!" said Flint with a little trance of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"None of your business, Flint. Leave me alone. And you can cut it with you petty threats. You and I both know you cannot afford it!" he said before storming out of the room.  
  
"Its your new girlfriend already?" he said sprinting to catch up with Malfoy  
  
"No." he said slamming the common room door in his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione that looks perfect on you!" Paraviti said with pure delight.  
  
Hermione twirled around in front of the mirror in a shop at the end of the street in Hogsmeade.  
  
Her dress was two-toned pale blue down to the floor; the neckline was cut right under the neck and with no sleeves.  
  
"This is the one. Do you think Harry with like?" she asked  
  
"Herms, Harry practically drools when you have a sweatshirt on," Ginny teased playfully, coming out of the dressing room.  
  
"Oh Ginny you look gorgeous!" Hermione gushed.  
  
"Really?" she replied looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She had chosen a floor length gown with a tube-top cut neckline. There was a slit up to her mid thigh, showing some skin. It also came with a matching shawl to place around her shoulders, the color...green. The green was a deep green around the top of the dress and as it went down bled darker until it was black.  
  
'Fire with fire,' she thought with a grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Frustrated, Ginny slammed her book, The Standard Book of Spells, year 5, shut earning herself a glare from the librarian.  
  
She looked the other way and stared at the cover of her book.  
  
'This is useless. I should just tell Seamus to call off everything. It's going to get worse...isn't it? This is all Malfoy's fault!'  
  
She got up from her table and went to look for a book to get all of this mayhem off her mind.  
  
She went to the potions section. She disliked the subject all together, but she would always be absorbed in a book about them.  
  
She scanned the books, but nothing was catching her eye. She grabbed a random book and pulled it off the shelf. She started to walk away when she heard a thumb of a book falling on the floor.  
  
She walked back a few steps and picked up what she thought would be a library book.  
  
It was a plain black sketchbook. She opened the book and looked at the first few drawings. All drawn in pencil or charcoal, the drawings were of various places of Hogwarts: the Qudditch Pitch; the lake, the castle, and one of the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid's hut in the far right corner. They were very well detailed, she noted, as she turned into another theme the artist had. These had been drawn about two months ago, as she looked at the date at the bottom. They were drawings of the night sky. Some with a full moon others with a cloudy, dark velvet sky. They were beautiful. The artist had captured the beauty of everything, and possibly anything he drew.  
  
It seemed as though this artist changed his drawing method with his emotions. The next few drawings were draw in black and red. People burning in fire, dragons killing everything in their path...it was just cruel. And yet it was wonderful in an artist's perspective.  
  
Ginny really didn't want to know what possessed this artist's to draw these masterpieces. Hopefully he or she was having a bad day...she hoped.  
  
The next page gave her the shock of her life. It was herself! She looked at the date and noticed it was drawn yesterday!  
  
It was drawn in charcoal. She was walking away from the focal point, leaning her head in midair to the side while she had her own arm out to her side holding on to nothing. It was as if there was an imaginary person next to her. She noticed the drawing was set in the hallway leading away from the main foyer.  
  
Why would some one draw a portrait of her?  
  
Then she noticed something. This drawing actually took place. She was wearing the same clothes as she was yesterday. The imaginary person was Seamus. It was after she announced her and Seamus were dating.  
  
She turned to the next drawing. It was herself again. Except she new this event had never taking place. She was dressed in a tight black dress that ended at her knee. She looked so happy and in fact seductive. She looked better than she had ever in her life! She looked, well, gorgeous! Who ever had drawn this must have taken so much care into every stroke of that pencil.  
  
She needed to find out whom this sketchbook belonged too. She just had too.  
  
She shut the book and looked at the front of the book again. Nothing...just a plain cover. She looked on the inside of the cover and had no such luck. The artist didn't sign his or her name at the bottom of their masterpieces. She flipped through every single page and found absolutely no trace of any identity.  
  
She looked on the inside cover and found nothing either. She looked on the back and found what she was looking for, but she couldn't believe her eyes:  
  
Property of: Draco Malfoy  
  
A/N: yeah cliffhanger but what can you do. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Bastard Potter

Title: Neva Gonna Get It  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny later on  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: sniffles I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has reached an all time low and is at the beginning of depression. She puts on an act to hide it all, but has fooled every one, but Draco. He knows because the cause of it...is him. To each get back at each other, both become a couple with some one else. And their plans aren't working.  
  
Chapter 4: The Bastard Potter  
  
Now the question was: Should she put it back and pretend she never saw it; or should she take it and confront him with it?  
  
Everything that Harry had told her was starting to make no sense at all. If he hated her, why did he draw portraits of her that looked like he spent hours on?  
  
Pondering these thoughts she looked around the library. The Madam Pince was giving her a stare down; Colin's little brother was playing with a muggle camera; a group of Hufflepuffs were studying in the right corner; and Draco Malfoy was coming in her direction...  
  
Malfoy was coming her way! She panicked and shoved the sketchbook back were she thought it had fell out of.  
  
He didn't look too happy, she noticed. In fact, he looked somewhat frighten.  
  
He stopped in front of her and gave her a glare.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snapped  
  
Taken aback, Ginny quickly replied, "It's the library, I'm looking for a book"  
  
"In the potions section? You don't really seem that type of person who likes potions." He sneered.  
  
"I'm full of surprises Malfoy, and it seems that you are too."  
  
And with that she turned on her heel and left.  
  
Draco watched her leave the library. He waited a minute or two before he scanned the shelves.  
  
He had stupidly put his sketchbook away with the book of potions he had placed on the shelves.  
  
Silently relieved he found the book and took it down.  
  
His heart stopped when his sketchbook wasn't there.  
  
Of coarse he thought of the worst. 'Weasley!'  
  
And with out even checking the shelves he ran out of the library.  
  
Two shelves down and three books to the right, his sketchbook laid.  
  
A person out of the shadows came and snatched the sketchbook from the shelf, concealing it under his cloak.  
  
Running out of the library, the person ran up the main staircase.  
  
Finally, the person reached their destination.  
  
"Butterbeer" he said  
  
The portrait of the Fat Lady swung upon and he enter.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Ron from a chair at the fireplace "Wanna play a game of Wizard's Chess?"  
  
"Sure, just let me put something away."  
  
With no one suspecting a thing, Harry went up the staircase to the boys' dormitory, and stashed the sketchbook in his trunk.  
  
"Draco!" said a high pitch, shrilly voice.  
  
Draco cringed as the ear piercing tone of Blaise's voice echoed in his head. He turned right out of the library and began walking away from her when she ran up to him and smacked a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hey honey! Guess what? Well I'll just tell you...I got my dress for the dance" she squealed.  
  
He just stared at her. He didn't need this right now.  
  
"That's nice," he said in a monotone "well I'll see you then, since you already found a dress, there really is no reason for me to see you then is there?"  
  
Draco ran as fast as he could pretend to walk away from the confused redhead. 'She should really dye her hair blonde' he thought.  
  
Brushing of that thought of Blaise, he focused on his problem. Ginny had his sketchbook. Which meant that she looked in it. Which meant that she saw the drawings of herself. Which comes to the conclusion...she knows he likes her-or that he's obsessed with her. Either one of those don't have a good point to it.  
  
What was he going to do? He knows that Ginny doesn't like him, so in other words she has blackmail on him.  
  
'Well, maybe, or hopefully, she'll forget about it. She has that Gryffindor for her boyfriend... and you have Blaise so get over her already.' He said to himself.  
  
He stopped at that thought. He had Blaise? Wow he had defiantly gone off the edge.  
  
"Salazar" he said. The wall opened to the Slytherin common room and he walked in not in the best mood in the world.  
  
He liked her! She felt like she was waking on air. But...than why did Harry tell her all that?  
  
And then...why didn't Draco act like a stinky beast to her since the last night they were locked in side Super K-mart?  
  
A knot began to form between her chest. 'Dammit! I always hit a dead end! Alright, he's been acting like a complete jerk to me, and yet I found a book of drawings of me that he drew...maybe he's just a disturbed child'  
  
She laughed out loud at that thought.  
  
"And do prêtell, what is so funny Ms. Weasley?"  
  
Ginny turned to see the Headmaster smiling at her.  
  
"Oh nothing Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"You don't need to tell me-but I do need to ask you something" he inquired  
  
"Sure. Anything, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you have heard about the end of the year dance next Friday" he began.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"We need some form of entertainment and I believe the Weird Sisters are some what out of style so I've asked a few students if they'd like to perform."  
  
He paused and smiled. "So, would you like to sing for it?"  
  
"Of course. How did you know I love music? What song am I to perform?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Whatever your heart desires," he said mysteriously. He gave her a wink and left without another word.  
  
She was confused. Sometimes, she thought he knew everything that went on inside the walls of Hogwarts.  
  



End file.
